


Nami

by crystlizing



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life
Genre: Character Study, Drabble Collection, F/M, Slice of Life, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystlizing/pseuds/crystlizing
Summary: of wanderlust, luck, and a town that changed everything - 100 themes, 100 words, 100 drabbles; Nami centric. 10/100.





	Nami

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, back in the prehistoric era of 2011, there was a little “100 Theme Challenge” going around the HM fandom on FF.Net. The prompt was to have 100 short stories made up of 100 words each. Every chapter focused on the set topic of a single, pre-selected word. 
> 
> While I’m sure that challenge died out a veryyyyy long ago, my dedication to Nami and A Wonderful Life hasn’t faded. So of course this story is focused on the redheaded bachelorette herself, who is featured in AWL, HM:DS, HM:DS Cute, and MM! This edition will be a slightly edited version from my FF.net original (adios, typos that have haunted me for nearly a decade!!!).
> 
> PS: This story is based in AWL and covers Nami’s first three years in the Valley. I have made a couple of changes to AWL canon though, such as there being 30 days in a season instead of 10, Jack having already arrived on his farm, etc. But nothing should be too distracting!

* * *

  _ **S P R I N G**_

* * *

 

 **spring 2, year 1**  
_\- introduction_

 

All that existed was the dirt path, the wide sky, and the horizon somewhere in between. It was the third day on the road, the third day without rest. She could feel her ribs through the thin shirt fabric as she pressed a shaky palm against her side. Her sunburned neck was as red as her hair.

She thought for a second of home. A moment wasted on memories of her family saying she’d never make it alone. 

Of course, it was then a speck appeared on the horizon. A promise of hope. Nami smirked.

She had always been lucky like that.

 

* * *

  **spring 2, year 1**  
_\- river_

 

It was the river she reached first. As she descended into the cool valley, a small bridge over water was the only thing separating her from civilization. Nami stood on the bank, her toes carefully not crossing on to the wooden boards. A sleepy village stood a rock's toss away.

Rows of quaint houses puffed smoke in the early spring morning. It was so cold outside...yet she was hesitant to go forward. 

To take another step was to waste another season. Did she really want to enter another town? Be tied down once again?

She held her breath — and walked.

 

* * *

**spring 2, year 1**  
_\- farm_

 

"Newcomer, eh?" the stranger asked, worn work gloves clutching a large metal milk jug. A smear of dirt was tucked under an eye — both were colored brown. 

Nami nodded, unused to such forwardness. Were wanderers not welcome here? She had one hand on the doorknob of the large wooden building by the river with a sign labeled "inn." She wondered if crossing the bridge had been a bad idea. 

"Just checking." The man smiled. "I'm the town farmer, new also. It's nice to know I'm not the only one."

He tipped his head and wandered off, whistling. Nami watched him go in silence.

 

* * *

 

 **spring 2, year 1**  
_ \- warmth _

 

It was exactly 7 A.M. when Nami first stepped into the Inner Inn. The hanging cuckoo clock chirped so. Warm wooden walls encircled the entryway with a comforting, neutral tone. Colorful foreign carpets made a mismatched patchwork across the floor.

A door slammed. Across the lobby, a short, round woman with dark hair and glinting stone jewelry came down a staircase. Her eyes caught on Nami with surprise. 

"Oh! Dearie, you look so worn! Let's first get you a meal before we talk, yes?"

She beckoned Nami towards a rich smelling room with a smile. 

"Welcome to Forget-Me-Not Valley. I'm Ruby."

 

* * *

 

 **spring 4, year 1**  
_ \- clouds _

Nami had assumed, before now, that she was the only guest currently staying at the Inner Inn. Frozen in her doorway by the gaze of the smirking blonde boy before her, she realized otherwise.

"Hello, lovely. Are you the new girl?"

The farmer boy had called her the same. Were new faces that rare in Forget-Me-Not?

"I suppose so."

He smiled, white teeth flashing. "I was heading outside, wanna join? The sky is clear and beautiful, much like yourself-"

"ROCK!"

Jumping at Ruby's voice from downstairs, the boy rushed away. "Coming, Mom!"

Nami grinned, following behind much more slowly.

 

* * *

 

 **spring 8, year 1**  
_ \- bells _

 

In her seventh evening in the Valley, she stepped into the local bar. She was honeslty surprised it had taken her this long to visit. 

A bell tinkled as she entered, revealing a small, dim room plastered with vintage posters. A curly-haired blonde behind the counter turned to face her.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Your strongest," replied Nami. She sat down on a stool closest to the door.

The blonde smiled, reaching for some liquor. "I'm Muffy! You new here?"

"No."

The woman looked perplexed. 

"Muffy" wouldn't understand. A week in one place wasn't a new record for _her_.

 

* * *

 

 **spring 14, year 1**  
_ \- love _

 

When Nami came into the cavernous inn kitchen that morning, a sticky sweet smell made her stomach clench.   


"Good morning, hun!" Ruby walked towards the long banquet table as Nami sat down. She placed a plate of fresh, puffy cookies before her.

"Harmony Day," Ruby explained, hands on her curvy hips. "In the Valley it's customary to give cookies to those you fancy. I'm sort of the 'communal baker' for the village." She smiled. "Would you like some, dear?"

She shook her head.

"Perhaps next year you'll have a boy in mind," Ruby chuckled with a wink.

Nami highly doubted that.

 

* * *

 

 **spring 15, year 1**  
_ \- cold _

 

"You'll catch a cold out here, Red."

Nami looked up from the depths of the pond. Walking out from the swaying willows, Farmer Boy appeared in the chilly pre-dawn, a fishing pole in hand. 

Nami blinked. ...Red?

"My name's Jack. What's yours so I don't have to call you by your hair color?" He gave a cheeky grin. 

Nami didn't respond. She was too busy reading his strange body language. 

He smiled wider. "Be that way. Red's gonna stick 'till you tell me otherwise!" He jerked a thumb over his shoulder, down the forest path. "I live that way. Visit sometime?"

Jack wandered off. She shivered.

 

* * *

 

 **spring 21, year 1**  
_ \- coffee _

 

Nami stared deep into her drink, her reflection tinted a muddy brown. The warm coffee had been a comfort until she had stumbled across the stupid idea of writing a letter. A cool breeze flicked across the balcony of her second story inn room. It stirred the edges of the blank paper lying in her lap. 

She absentmindedly watched the clouds float above her head. But with a sigh, she set down her mug and reached for a pencil instead.

_ Dear Aria, _

_ Found a new place  — I'll leave the mailing address below. Please don't tell Dad.  _

_ I'm safe. Love you. _

_ Your sister, Nami _

 

* * *

 

 **spring 28, year 1**  
_ \- gift _

 

Celia's dark hair was quaintly tangled, tied back in a worn paisley handkerchief. The nails of her small hands were tiny crescent-fulls of dirt, but the bright strawberries she held her ruby and gleaming.

Nami glanced at her gray doe eyes again, confused. Perhaps she had misheard the farmer girl. "...How much are they?"

Celia looked taken aback, shifting awkwardly behind the produce stall. After a second's beat, she raised her hand-cupped offering a little higher. "There's no cost, ma'am. Forget-Me-Not just likes to treat new folks well!"

And Nami, who had never been called "ma'am" before, took the fruits reverently. 

 


End file.
